The present invention relates to an ash and debris scoop which may be used and manipulated with one hand to remove ashes from a fireplace or the like.
A number of implements have been proposed for use in removing ashes from fireplaces, stoves and the like. See, for example, Joseph F. Kalam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,419, Carl E. Rogalski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,784, H. L. Peebles, U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,347, and H. N. Johanns, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,634. These implements are primarily concerned with preventing the escape of ash and ash dust after the ash has been scooped into the implement and, although they appear to achieve this objective, the implements are generally complex in construction and cumbersome to use.